Blueberries and Cream
by ButteryBagel
Summary: Two and a half years after the monsters were freed by Frisk,things aren't exactly as rosy as they all hoped. Follow our favorite characters as they do their best to fight back against human oppression,making new friends along the way,and discovering the human world is a lot more messed up than they first thought. (Warnings for violence, difficult topics and smut in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there everyone! Been a few years since I actually had an account on here for the sake of posting my own content, so I decided to finally get back into the swing of things- or at least attempt to.

I've been pondering the "true pacifist" ending of undertale for a while now, and can't help but see the real world's reaction being vastly different to the in game one, in regards to things such as the rights of monsters, employment, living arrangements and general treatment; and so this story began to form.

Please feel free to leave some feedback! Whether it's in regards to Grammar, character portrayal, or anything else, I'd love to hear it. It's been a long time since I've written anything seriously, and I'd love to build on my skills.

TW: This fic will contain graphic depictions of violence, adult themes, emotional trauma, potential major and minor character death, and a relatively depressing/pessimistic outlook on life post shattering the barrier. I understand these themes are not for everyone, and while there will definitely be sweet and happy parts in this story, I feel the need to give warning ahead of time in case you'd rather avoid the bad parts.

This story will include several OCs, both humans and monsters, as the story begins to branch out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The squeaking cry of a glass being repetitively polished was the only noise he had to accompany his thoughts, other than the low rumbling of his own flames. The noise, while grating, was a better alternative to the awkward silence that had befallen his establishment over the past couple of years, as less and less customers dared to step foot outside of their "assigned" areas, let alone to come in and have a drink in the middle of town.

Six months was all it had taken for the humans to once again rob them of their livelihood. At first, things had been bearable- diplomats and negotiators met with them to discuss lodging and employment opportunities, King Asgore pleading the case of their race and ultimately reaching an agreement that seemed to benefit everyone- At least in the way it had been explained to them. With little to no knowledge of the outside world the King was unaware of the true intent behind this contract with the humans, and had unwittingly agreed for their race to be secluded, confined mostly to a small area of the country, consisting mostly of the mountains, forest, and a small part of the city's outskirts. They would be allowed into the city and given a chance to settle into mainstream life, but would not be considered as human citizens. Thanks to this, the rate of monster employment in the urban areas of the city was at an extreme low, making it almost impossible for them to spread from their original encampments and into a better quality of life; Additionally, each monster required a registration number with the local governing bodies, to verify that they were, in fact, allowed these minimal rights in the first place. No registration number, no "benefits".

The final icing on this cake of inter-species conflict was the discrimination. It appeared that the humans themselves were nowhere as near as welcoming as the child that had freed them or the humans that had preceded their saviour, instead, they were judgemental for the most part and preferred to look down on these "inconveniences" with disdain. Many protests and violent attacks had broken out on part of the extremists from the human side, demanding they be sent back underground and that they had no right to take up the already limited space their nation had to offer. Others jumped at the chance for cheap labour, and began hiring monsters as servers and cleaners, until most either opted to leave due to the poor conditions, or were run out by angry protesters.

Of course, there were those unfortunate enough to be unable to leave. There had been cases noted of human "employers" robbing monsters of all forms of identification, preventing them from finding another job or returning to their original encampments, and forcing them to essentially be kept as a prized servant, or a pet.

The flaming monster let out a sigh, before picking up another already clean glass to continue his polishing; He had been lucky, to some extent. He had been allowed to relocate his bar to the city, the idea being it would help bring more monster revenue to the surrounding human establishments, since everyone was well aware that the monsters possessed a plentiful amount of gemstones and gold when they first arrived. Of course, it didn't take long for the humans to bleed them mostly dry, and now it wasn't even worth the risk for most of them to make the trip in, even to sit amongst some familiar faces in a livelier setting than their new homes.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of plastic hitting polished wood, followed by a heavy sigh.

"That's enough, Grillby" Spoke the only other living being in the room; his bony, skinless fingers wrapped around an open bottle of ketchup as if it were any other beverage in a glass. "they aint gonna get any cleaner".

The bartender ceased his polishing and placed the glass down with the rest, turning to face his single customer and using an index finger to adjust his glasses.

"Well, It's not as if I have much else to do" he stated, motioning to the otherwise empty bar before sitting down behind the counter, across from his companion.

"Eh, can't fault you on that logic" Replied the short skeleton, downing the rest of the condiment bottle's contents before tossing a gold coin in the air towards Grillby, who caught it with relative ease and proceeded to place it on the counter, sliding it back towards his only paying customer.

"Sans, please, don't trouble yourself. Unlike most of my stock, the humans make plenty of ketchup; It's of no value to me. Besides, the company is more than enough payment".

"Aite, if you're sure. Guess I'll be heading out then" Sans sighed, hoisting himself down from the bar stool with a grunt and making his way to the exit.

"Take care, Grilbz" He added, pushing open the double doors and stepping out into the warm evening.

"As should you, Sans".

As the large doors swung shut behind him, the skeleton monster let out another sigh, and began his evening walk. Of course, there was a curfew in place for monsters, but when you can afford to teleport a few times a day to avoid conflict if needed, rules like that tend to lose their meaning; not that he was one for rules in the first place.

Initially, he'd begun taking these walks for the simple reason of watching the sun set, over the city, the trees, the mountains. To watch the colours dance in the sky, like nothing he'd ever been able to see underground. However, as conflict had broken out between the races, their freedom went from being a dream come true to a gilded cage, and after two and a half years of struggling against a force much bigger than their race could hope to conquer by themselves, his walks had simply become routine.

Sans willed himself to inhale deeply as he approached Muffet's bakery, a small grin hanging off his face as he passed another of the few monster businesses "graced" with the opportunity of relocating to the city. He raised a hand to wave at her through the glass shop front as he passed, but she appeared busy behind the counter, dealing with customers. At least she still had business.

He continued making his way down the sidewalk, hands in the pockets of his puffy blue winter jacket, feet dragging along in a pair of worn out blue and white sneakers, until the buildings began to thin out, and a large public park came into view. Throwing himself down on a bench with little care, he tilted his head up to look at the sky once more.

"Pity…" He muttered to no one in particular, "It's just kind of boring now".

He allowed his eyes to shut, head still facing the sky, and listened to the sounds around him. The cars, birds, insects and… The pitter patter of feet?

Cracking an eye open to check out whoever the footsteps belonged to, he was surprised to find himself watching a small monster in a ridiculously large turtleneck sweater heading towards the park with a large box of Muffet's goods. He strained his one open eye to get a better look.

It was highly unusual to see other monsters wandering the city at this time of night, especially considering the dangers that walking amongst humans posed for most of them; So he eyed them curiously, assessing their features. They were small, maybe a little under five feet tall, and seemed to be swallowed up whole by their giant brown turtleneck sweater, the neck of which covered the bottom of their face and stopped just under their round, petite nose. A pair of beast ears sprouted out from brown hair, matched by a fluffy tail poking out from under the sweater, bouncing along as they walked. Sans couldn't make out much else from this distance without turning to directly stare at the stranger, and instead opted to shrug it all off, shutting his eye.

As the footsteps approached, he heard them falter and snapped his eyes open again, only to catch bright green feline eyes staring at him apprehensively. He had long enough to notice two curved black lines under each eye, before their owner took a sharp turn right and sped up their pace, small clawed hands almost digging themselves into the box being carried.

"Man, I don't get it. First the humans decide we aren't people, and now monsters are scared to see each other on the street." Sans sighed yet again and stood up from his seat, deciding he'd had enough for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man, I forgot how much encouragement one or two reviews can give you to continue with your story. I should've taken up writing again a lot sooner ;o; Thank you!

As usual, Feedback is always welcome, as well as any suggestions you might have (love heart emoticon)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sans?... Brother?" The taller Skeleton inquired cautiously, peering towards the figure that had almost entirely disappeared into their ratty old dust-bag of a couch.

"Sup Pap?"

"We erm, seem to be running low on 'currency'".

There was a loud metallic whine as the couch springs were freed of the small stout skeleton sinking onto them; who stretched for a moment before turning back to his younger brother.

"Guess I better look for another job then, huh" He said, more as if stating a fact to himself than as a question.

"Or perhaps I could attempt the search this time? It would only be fair after all" Came the reply, as he put on on his best smile and placed a hand on his chest, posing somewhat valiantly "Certainly I, 'The great Papyrus', could acquire employment faster than most".

"Nah bro, I got this".

"But Sans-".

"Look man, don't sweat it ok? Besides, we need you back here to 'hold up the fort' and stuff, 'cause I can't cook for shit".

Papyrus barely had time to blink and open his mouth to protest before noticing his brother had already vanished.

"I swear, that fool works himself too hard. I guess I shall do my best from here then" He nodded, placing a fist on his open palm and preparing to busy himself with the household chores; "And first comes that blasted couch. I hope you are prepared for a dusting, good sir!- or, err, madam! En-guarde!".

The summer air felt warm and pleasant as he strolled down the sidewalk; the lack of "Monster help wanted" and "Hiring monsters" signs in storefront windows however, was the literal opposite. Of course, he'd grown accustomed to it by now, they all had, but the world above ground ran on money, and yet unlike the world they were used to, it was nowhere near as easy to come by and disappeared faster than Whimsun in a crowd. This was, unfortunately for all of them, an unavoidable truth that made it difficult to live on the little savings they each had left.

It wasn't long before Sans felt a sick, burning resentment begin to creep along the back of his spine. The humans knew perfectly well what they were doing, and although some of them were very vocally against the way monsters were treated, their voices were nothing compared to the power their oppressors held. Humans and monsters alike were silenced, and it sickened him, it sickened him to his very core and yet there was nothing any of them could do; a few hundred thousand monsters couldn't take on an entire world full of humans, who's governments had spent their monster free years developing many new weapons and machines, now all ready to be turned on their new neighbouring race at a moment's notice.

After a couple of hours of fruitless searching, he decided he'd had enough of his 'sightseeing' and turned to walk the other way, unperturbed by the scurry of people to get out of his way, or the pointing of children who didn't know any better. If it hadn't been for an overly loud child in particular, in fact, he may have missed the large noticeboard plastered onto the shop front of Muffet's bakery, a few stores down the next street to his right.

"MONSTER EMPLOYMENT AVAILABLE"

"Alright, I'll admit I wasn't expecting that".

Muffet wasn't known to hire anyone at all, managing the workload by herself with her spider underlings. It came as no surprise to anyone, after all what monster could afford to even consider hiring extra staff? No one could, especially when things were this rough.

Sans picked up his pace, eye lights focusing on the bright blue sign and picking up on smaller text underneath as he approached the area, where a small child was throwing a fit upon sighting the spider girl behind her counter.

"MaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA! THAT SPIDER'S WEARING PJ'S! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!" The small human screamed, much louder than necessary.

"Shh! Darling, it's ok. She's not allowed to touch you, so stop crying ok? Come on, let's go home now and then you can be safe from the scary spider lady". The mother cooed at her child, trying frantically to hurry away with them in her arms while stealing nervous glances back at the bakery.

Sans came to a stop outside the store and watched the scene dissolve with a raised brow, turning to look over his shoulder as he heard the bell above the bakery door jingle to signal it had been opened.

"Hnnn, such a rude child" Muffet tutted, a small pout on her fanged face as she balanced four of her arms on her hips and crossed the other two.

"Ehh, humans. I guess they startem young with the whole judgement thing"

"It's absolutely disgraceful, these are most certainly not Pyjamas. The small creature has such poor taste, I wouldn't even bother to gobble him up, Ahuhu~". She giggled, covering her small mouth with the back of one of her many hands.

" _that's_ what you're worried about?"

"Never mind that dearie, here for the sign I presume?"

"Yeah, I uh, I didn't know you were hirin'"

"Oh nonono, I'm not, none of us can afford that now can we? A human gentleman is paying me handsomely for renting him my storefront".

"He what now?" Sans glanced between the sign and the spider monster, jaw slightly ajar.

"Indeed, at first he inquired if I would be interested in working for him privately as a baker. It would seem he has quite the staff of monsters at his own home, and wished for me to aid in feeding them foods that could meet their needs, however I had to decline as I am unwilling to leave my own bakery behind"

"That didn't stop you when we all moved up here, though"

"Well, maybe that, and the fact that I dislike receiving orders from humans, Ahuhu~"

Ah, so that was it.

"Aite, aite, I get it." Sans shook his head, a big grin spread onto his face and he let out a small chuckle before directing his attention back to the poster. "So, 'm I supposed to just go knock on their door? There's just an address listed under the big ass sign".

"Hnnn, I suppose so. He did not ask me to give out a phone number or any other details, so I would assume he would like for anyone to just invite themselves over for an interview of some sorts. My, how daring for a little human". Muffet smiled, showing off her pointed little spider fangs. "Well I best get back to work, but do come by more often dearie, it's always nice to see an old face like yours around"

"Not making any promises" Sans winked, as the lady in front of him chuckled and left to return to her store. Once she was gone, he turned back to the sign once more, retrieving a pen and a notepad from his pocket to jot down the address.

"Probably a bit late now, but it wouldn't hurt to try tomorrow".

The following morning, Sans was out the door before Papyrus had even stirred; the real downside to places he'd never visited before was his lack of ability to teleport to them, so for safety's sake he'd made sure to leave as early in the morning as he could bring himself to. After taking in a deep breath of humid morning air, he teleported to the nearest city map to find his way, scaring a sleeping homeless man half to death in the process as he scurried to avoid the short skeleton in a dozy tumble. Once he'd pinpointed where he needed to go, he teleported to the furthest point along the way that he could reach, and set out on his mission to find this man's house.

In the end, he was glad he'd left so early. He'd made it there by late morning, the walk taking an hour or two longer than he'd thought it would.

"Man, that is one secluded house- if you can even call it that. Looks more like a castle".

Looming in front of the skeleton were a set of large steel gates, painted black, and Towering over the path in from them was the largest house this monster had ever seen, with several luxurious looking stories of pristine white, adorned with accents of light blue, and surrounded by a lush garden that no doubt extended around the back. From where he stood, he could see a couple of monsters working in the garden, wearing what he could only assume was the work uniform provided for them.

"Yeesh, no wonder this guy's hirin', the place is huge. Welp, nothin' better than cheap labour to keep your castle clean, I guess". He opted against wrestling with the gates or using magic to open them, and instead chose to just teleport himself to the large wooden double doors that decorated the front of the Mansion. Taking one last deep breath, he reminded himself of just who he was doing this for in the first place.

"Alright Pap, time to get some dough. Heh".

And with that, he pressed the buzzer to the right of the double doors, listening as a booming tune rang out through the large house in an almost haunting manner.


End file.
